This invention relates to a sheet transport apparatus, and more particularly, to a compact transition module for transporting sheets in one direction and including simple means for changing the direction of movement of the sheets to feed them in another direction.
Prior sheet transport mechanisms for moving a sheet in a first direction and then moving it in a second direction without rotation of the sheet conventionally utilize two separate transport mechanisms orthogonal to each other, such as, two separate sets of feed belts or frictionally driven rotating balls. For example, a sheet is moved by the first set of belts or balls into the second set. However, this requires two separate sheet handling areas, and drive mechanisms and shifting of the sheet by some means from the one transport to the other. Examples of previously known bi-directional sheet transports, or driven ball sheet transports includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,745,311; 1,889,513; 2,249,186 and 3,630,518. These devices are expensive, cumbersome and not suited for high speed, high capacity applications.